<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Happy Accident by Chiefchopstix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350441">A Happy Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix'>Chiefchopstix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Fox Mulder, F/M, Mild Language, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:13:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has gone his separate way, and so has Scully. What happens if they bump into each other at a New Year's Eve Ball?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dana Scully/Daniel Waterson, Diana Fowley/Fox Mulder, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana re-entered his life much like she left it before; like a cyclone. It began with her assisting with an investigation, then working late at the office. Eventually she made her way into his apartment and eventually his bed. They had been divorced for nearly a decade, but feelings still remained, or so Mulder thought.</p><p>Their renewed relationship drove Scully away from the X-Files and back to teaching forensics at Quantico nearly a year ago. She missed her friendship with Mulder along with their working partnership. Cutting ties completely was the best thing for both of them.</p><p>Mulder attempted to contact Scully just to say hi, but she had changed her number. He found out she moved when he stopped by her apartment one day with flowers and saw a for rent sign in the window. He lost his best friend and confidant.</p><p>***</p><p>The annual DC New Year's Eve Ball was less than a week away. Diana RSVP'd that she and Fox Mulder would be in attendance, ignoring Mulder's disdain for formal parties. He had forgotten her selfishness when it came to rubbing elbows with Washington elites, DOJ officials and FBI superiors. The evening would be a long drawn out affair for him.</p><p>Mulder sat slumped on his couch in his tuxedo trousers and white shirt. His bowtie was undone and lay limp around his neck. He had yet to put his dress shoes on. Less time in those shoes meant less pain. Diana was in their bedroom finishing her makeup and selecting the perfect combination of jewelry to impress onlookers. While putting on her earrings she walked into the living room and found Mulder with his head leaned back and staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"Fox, you're wrinkling your good clothes sitting on that old couch. Come here and zip me up." Mulder complied then sat back down.</p><p>"Diana. We need to talk."</p><p>"We can do that later. You need to finish getting dressed. Our limo will be here in fifteen minutes. You know I don't like being late to these things. Let me help you with your tie." </p><p>Mulder put on his dress shoes and tuxedo coat. He ran a comb through his hair one more time. He stood looking at himself in the mirror and tried to smile. He hadn't known happiness since Scully was in his life.</p><p>Diana called from the other room, "Fox. Our driver is here."</p><p>Mulder looked at himself one last time in the bathroom mirror and sighed in defeat, "Coming."</p><p>He grabbed his trenchcoat from the closet along with Diana's wrap. He made sure to help her with her coat, then put his on last. Everything he did with and for her felt like a burden or chore these days, including sex. </p><p>***</p><p>Dana Scully accepted the invitation to the New Year's Ball over a month ago when Daniel re-entered her life six months ago. They bumped into each other at a medical conference in Boston. His wife had died a year ago he explained over coffee during a break between speakers. Scully found solace in Daniel. He was a safe choice after Mulder. </p><p>"I can't wait to see you in that stunning black dress tonight," Daniel kissed Scully's neck.</p><p>"You won't have much longer to wait," Scully said while finishing touching up her lipstick.</p><p>Daniel finished tying the knot of his bowtie, "Your blonde hair will have all the other guys jealous of me. By the way, you do look absolutely beautiful as a blonde."</p><p>"Thank you, Daniel. I needed a change," Scully said as she ran a brush through her hair one last time. "What time will our car be here?"</p><p>"15-20 minutes. They'll call when they're at the door. I hope you don't mind riding in a limo?"</p><p>Scully walked over to Daniel to help straighten his tie, "I wouldn't expect anything less."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder exited the limousine first, then offered his hand to Diana. She accepted, and linked her arm with his as they made they're way into the convention center. Mulder showed the invitation to the security officer who motioned them inside.</p><p>The convention center was decorated in black, silver and gold. Prisms captured the spotlights making the entire room sparkle. A hostess showed them to their table and Mulder held a chair out for Diana to sit down. He took his place next to her. Mulder looked at the names on the place settings. Senators, the Attorney General of the United States, an Army General, CIA Director, along with other familiar titles.</p><p>"How did we end up at this table?" Mulder asked Diana.</p><p>She clasped his hand, "I pulled some strings. The CIA Director would like to meet you. He's in need of agents in his department. I mentioned your name."</p><p>"Diana. I'm happy with the FBI. I have my own unit...."</p><p>Diana interupted, "Fox. You've reached a dead end with the FBI and it's time to move on. The CIA will offer you the connections you'll need to carry on your work as well as make an impact in the counterterrorism community. Career advancement is what you're in need of."</p><p>Mulder drank his double shot of bourbon and asked the waiter for another, "Keep 'em coming." </p><p>"Yes, sir," the waiter left to retrieve another drink for Mulder.</p><p>***</p><p>Scully and Daniel arrived at the convention center, showed security their invitation and were escorted to their table, which was located on the opposite side of the hall from where Mulder and Diana were sitting. Scully looked at the place cards and noticed she was sitting next the the Surgeon General.</p><p>"Do you know the Surgeon General, Daniel?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact I do," he said before taking a sip of champagne.</p><p>"Why am I just finding this out?"</p><p>"I didn't want to ruin your surprise. I mentioned you to him and told him how brilliant you are not only as a physician, but as a scientist too. He's always looking for the most qualified individuals to work in his office," Daniel leaned over and kissed Scully.</p><p>"Wow. I'm speechless, Daniel."</p><p>Daniel held her hand, "I can't wait for you to meet him, Dana."</p><p>***</p><p>Mulder sat with his back towards Scully, who was too busy making small talk with the other parties at her table. Mulder was already 4 double bourbons into the evening, and the young waiter held up his promise to 'keep 'em coming'. If Scully could see his face, she would recognize that Mulder was unimpressed, bored, and miserable.</p><p>"So, Fox. Diana says you are a brilliant profiler and negotiator at the FBI," said the CIA Director .</p><p>"I don't know about being brilliant. I'm just able to see things others may have missed."</p><p>"Don't be so humble, Fox. Many of the tough cases were solved thanks to Agent Mulder's investigative talents," Diana said as she patted Mulder's hand.</p><p>The CIA Director returned his attention to Mulder, "I could use a man of your skills in our counterterrorism unit. I need someone who can catch what the other agents are missing during interrogation settings."</p><p>"Do those 'settings' involve torture?" Mulder downed his fifth bourbon.</p><p>The director reassured Mulder, "We don't condone torture, Fox. We apply enhanced interrogation tactics to extract information. No one is hurt in the process, and no one has ever died while in our custody."</p><p>"I had a gimp break my pinky finger once while working undercover. His boss asked the questions, while he conducted the enhanced part," Mulder was visibly inebriated.</p><p>"Fox, darling. Why don't you step out and get some fresh air for a few minutes," an angry Diana suggested.</p><p>"I'll do you one better. I'll stop by the restroom first, take a piss, then step outside for some air," the waiter brought Mulder his sixth double, which he drank immediately. "Kid, whatever they're paying you isn't enough," Mulder said as he stuffed a fifty dollar bill in the waiter's chest pocket.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."</p><p>"You'll find me on the patio getting some fresh air. Be a pal and bring my drink to me there," Mulder requested of the waiter as he slurred and swayed while making his way towards the restroom.</p><p>"Fox is quite the drinker, Diana," the CIA Director commented.</p><p>An embarrassed Diana replied, "Actually, Fox is not a drinker. He usually consumes a beer on the weekends, but it is New Year's Eve. He's also been under a bit of stress after his last case."</p><p>"Well, I looked over Fox's file and I liked what I read. The UFO stuff can remain his hobby. I'm prepared to offer him a position with our counterterrorism unit. He'd make an excellent addition."</p><p>"Thank you, Director. He does have a brilliant mind. In the future I'll make sure he lays off the bourbon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daniel! Nice seeing you again. What's it been a year or more?" The Surgeon General clasped Daniel's shoulder while shaking his hand. "And who is this lovely young lady?"</p><p>"This is Dr. Dana Scully," Daniel introduced her.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Scully extended her hand only to have the Surgeon General lean in and kiss her on the cheek.</p><p>"Now how did Daniel coerce you into dating him, Dr. Scully?"</p><p>"We met years ago when I was in medical school and he was the instructor," Scully explained.</p><p>Daniel chimed in, "She was my star pupil."</p><p>As Scully, Daniel, and the Surgeon General made small talk, an inebriated Mulder bumped into an adjacent table, apologizing to the seated guests. Scully recognized him immediately.</p><p>"Wow. That guy is already hammered and it's barely 9 o'clock," Daniel joked.</p><p>"I doubt he'll make it to midnight awake," the Surgeon General replied. "Hopefully he's here with his escort and not his wife."</p><p>Both men laughed.</p><p>"Would you gentleman excuse me for a moment. I need to locate the Ladies Room," Scully excused herself from the table.</p><p>***</p><p>Mulder bypassed the Men's Room opting to use one of the planted shrubs on the patio to relieve himself.</p><p>"I thought the air would be fresher out her than inside, but I was mistaken," a familiar voice resonated through Mulder's intoxicated brain.</p><p>Mulder hurriedly zipped up his fly, "I'm so sorry, miss. I couldn't make it to the rest.....Scully?" </p><p>"Let's face it, Mulder. This isn't the worst thing I've seen in my FBI career," Scully stifled a laugh.</p><p>A bewildered Mulder closed one eye to focus his vision, "When did you become a blonde?"</p><p>"I wanted to try something new. When did you become a drunk?" Scully made her way to Mulder's side so he wouldn't fall. She propped him up against an iron railing to steady him. </p><p>"Since Diana starting scheduling auditions for me with the CIA."</p><p>"CIA?"</p><p>"Yep. I should have taken a closer look at the invitation. I would have seen where it came from," Mulder spit into the shrub.</p><p>The waiter located his generous attendee on the patio, "Your drink sir."</p><p>Mulder took the drink and swallowed it in one gulp, "I'll have another. Make that two. Bring another two. What's your name kid?"</p><p>"Brian, sir."</p><p>Mulder handed Brian another fifty dollars, "Brian. This is my gorgeous and beautiful best friend, Dana Scully. Scully, this is my new pal, Brian."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Brian."</p><p>"Likewise. Would you like me to bring you a drink too Miss Scully?"</p><p>"No, but thank you. Tell me Brian, how many drinks has your buddy Mulder consumed in the past 3 hours? Has he eaten anything this evening?"</p><p>"No one likes a math geek, Scully," Mulder quipped, then belched.</p><p>"With the last one I served him, Mr. Mulder has consumed seven double bourbons; straight, no ice. He has yet to eat dinner."</p><p>Scully looked over her shoulder at Mulder and arched her eyebrow at him, then looked back at Brian the waiter, "Do me a favor, Brian. When you bring those two drinks dilute them with a little water. Also, bring some black coffee."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Brian turned and walked quickly to the bar.</p><p>Scully looked back at Mulder, who had fallen asleep leaning against the building. The last time she saw him this drunk was when they investigated two high school girls who shared the same birthday, and cosmic energy. </p><p>She walked over to Mulder and shook him gently, "Mulder?"</p><p>Mulder snapped out of his temporary coma, "Here. Oh, Scully. I thought I dreamt you, but you're really here. That's nice. I also dreamt that you were a blonde, and you are."</p><p>"Mulder you need to go home and sleep all of the bourbon off. Did you come here with Diana?"</p><p>"Please don't mention her name. I've been trying to get her to go away for a week now. She keeps interupting me. She's so rude and selfish," Mulder said with eyes closed in a half sleep.</p>

<p>"She is?"</p>

<p>"You were never rude or selfish or mean. You never belittled me. You made me a better person," Mulder belched."I can't believe I let you go so easily. Did you know that I love you? It's true. Ask your mom. Ask Maggie. She knows everything. Funny I could tell her, but not you. Did you know that your mom was glad you had met me? Why would anyone be glad to have met me?" Mulder clutched his stomach and vomited into the same shrub he had previously urinated in. Just as his head dropped to his chest and Mulder was about to fall over, Scully caught him.</p><p>Brian returned with two watered down double bourbons and a pot of coffee, "Has he passed out?"</p><p>"Not if I can help it," Scully struggled to leverage Mulder's weight in proportion to her height. "Brian, could you help me sit him down on the ground."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Brian set his tray down to assist Scully.</p><p>She reached into Mulder's breast pocket for his wallet and removed another fifty dollar bill, "Thank you, Brian. I'm sure Mulder would want you to have this."</p><p>Brian happily accepted the money, "Thank you. I'll check back to see if you need help walking him outside to a cab. Free of charge. The lady he came here with is starting to get pissed. She's rude."</p><p>"So I've heard  Thanks for the heads up. Keep me posted," Scully requested as she loosened Mulder's bowtie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excuse me, waiter," Diana snapped her fingers to get Brian's attention.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Did you look for my fiancee on the patio like I asked?" </p><p>"Yes, ma'am. No one was out there," Brian lied.</p><p>"If you see him, please tell him to return to our table immediately."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>***</p><p>Daniel sat trying to pay attention to the Surgeon General while scanning the room for Scully. She had been gone for thirty minutes and had yet to return.</p><p>"Dana probably did the math and realized the age difference between you and her, then snuck out the backdoor, with someone younger," the Surgeon General laughed at his own joke.</p><p>***</p><p>"Mulder, please drink some of the coffee," Scully held the cup to his lips.</p><p>"After bourbon," Mulder poured one glass into the other and drank it in one gulp, much like he did with the others.</p><p>Scully shook her head, "Now will you drink some coffee?"</p><p>Mulder began to sound like a 4 year-old, "Too tired to drink coffee. I just want this night to be over so I can sleep."</p><p>Brian returned, "Hey. His date is pretty grumpy. Mulder needs to return to their table immediately before she blows a fuse."</p><p>"That's not going to happen. Do me a favor, Brian?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Call a cab for myself and Mulder. Have the driver pick us up at the back exit. I'm also going to need some help getting Mulder into the cab."</p><p>"I'm your guy," Brian pulled out his cellphone.</p><p>***</p><p>Diana excused herself and took a walk around the convention center hoping to run into Mulder. He had not checked out his trenchcoat, nor was seen leaving through the entrance. She went up to the bartender and showed him a picture of Mulder. He had not seen him either. The only thing on the patio that seemed out of the ordinary was an abandoned coffee cup and carafe near a planter box </p><p>***</p><p>With help from Brian the waiter and two of his co-workers, Scully was able to get Mulder into the back of the cab. As they drove away from the convention center Scully gave the driver Mulder's address in Alexandria.</p><p>"I don't want to go back to my apartment. Diana will be there," Mulder drunkenly protested. "Just drop me off at the nearest bar or hotel. Preferably a hotel in a bar," Mulder laughed.</p><p>The driver looked at Scully in his rearview mirror, "What would you like me to do?"</p><p>"Drop us off in Belle Haven, please," Scully felt sorry for Mulder.</p><p>***</p><p>Diana rode in the limo alone back to Mulder's apartment. She was seething. Mulder was probably on that old couch watching porn. The thought made her become angrier.</p><p>She tipped the driver and took the elevator to the fourth floor. She entered the apartment, and Mulder was nowhere to be found. The room looked the same way it had when they had left for the ball earlier in the evening. Diana dialed Mulder's cellphone, but it went to voice message. Now she was angry.</p><p>***</p><p>Daniel left the ball after speaking with Scully via cellphone. He didn't believe her story about having a migraine, but accepted it as truth. He told her that he would speak to her in the morning when she was feeling better, and hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cab driver was kind enough to help Scully get Mulder into her apartment, and onto the sofa. She gave him a generous tip and wished him a Happy New Year. She looked at Mulder who had started to snore loudly, and shook her head. She removed his shoes and belt, then worked on removing his coat. Mulder mumbled in annoyance, but remained asleep.</p><p>"Happy New Year to you too," Scully told an unconscious Mulder. She neatly draped his suit jacket over a recliner, and made sure his shoes were underneath the coffee table so he wouldn't trip over them while looking for the bathroom.</p><p>Scully went into her bedroom and grabbed a blanket and pillow for her inebriated guest. She gently lifted his head and put the pillow underneath, then covered him with a blanket. She left the light over the stove on, as well as the bathroom light. It would make it easier for Mulder to navigate around an unknown layout. Before she forgot, she put a glass of water on the coffee table along with some aspirin. He could thank her later.</p><p>It was only 10pm, and Scully's enthusiasm for the upcoming New Year had waned over the last 3 weeks, and died over the last two hours. There would be no first kiss of the new year for her at midnight. She knew Daniel was upset. She also knew that Diana was most likely in a slow burning rage at Mulder's apartment.</p><p>"What a mess," Scully commented to no one aloud.</p><p>Scully walked quietly down the hallway and into her bedroom, closing the door slowly until a faint click ensured it latched.</p><p>***</p><p>Scully woke abruptly and glanced at her alarm clock. It was 11:43pm. Whatever it was that woke her up was no longer present. She laid her head back down, then heard it again. She grabbed her robe and walked down her hallway. She found Mulder bent over the kitchen sink vomiting.</p><p>"Mulder?"</p><p>Mulder ran the faucet and splashed cold water on his face, "I'm sorry, Scully. I didn't mean to wake you." He bent over the sink again.</p><p>Scully moved closer and began to rub his back as Mulder continued to eliminate the alcohol from his body, "Let me grab you a washcloth. I'll be right back." She made her way to the bathroom and ran a washcloth under cold water, then wrung it out. Mulder was still hovering over the sink when she returned.</p><p>She placed the cool cloth on the back of his neck, "There you go."</p><p>"How much did I drink?" Mulder asked.</p><p>"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"</p><p>"Yes, but some other time," Mulder made his way back to the sofa.</p><p>Scully followed, and handed him the water and aspirin she had left on the coffee table, "Take these."</p><p>"Not much of a New Year's Eve for either of us."</p><p>"No, it is not," Scully replied.</p><p>Mulder heard his phone vibrate, and located it in his coat, "Shit."</p><p>"Diana?"</p><p>"She has called seven times and has sent me a few not-so-nice text messages," Mulder lowered his head into his hands.</p><p>"According to you earlier, it could be much worse."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"You could be at your apartment with her as she chastised you face-to-face."</p><p>Mulder attempted a smile, "I can't believe I made the same mistake twice, and with the same person."</p><p>"At least you didn't marry her again."</p><p>"What's that scripture? 'As a dog returns to his vomit; so does a fool to his folly'."</p><p>"Proverbs 26:11," Scully answered.</p><p>"Have you made a New Year's resolution, Scully?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I'd like to finish my medical residency. Maybe take a leave of absence from the FBI. How about you?"</p><p>"I want a new beginning. A fresh start."</p><p>Outside the evening sky glowed with fireworks welcoming the New Year. </p><p>"I've missed you, Dana. I was wrong about so many things. The only thing I was ever positive about was my unwavering and undying love for you," Mulder confessed as he turned his face to look at her.</p><p>Scully began to cry, "I let my anger blind me. Seeing you and Diana together, then she started wearing that wedding band. Other agents began to talk about both of you getting remarried.....I felt so defeated." </p><p>"Despite the throbbing in my head and the rollercoaster in my stomach, I'm so glad you were there tonight." He looked at the wall clock, "Is it too late to give you a midnight kiss? Your first kiss of the New Year?"</p><p>"I don't think....,"</p><p>Mulder kissed Scully before she could give her consent or disapproval. Her arousal grew, as did his erection.</p><p>"Can we take this to the bedroom?" Scully panted.</p><p>"Your house. Your rules." Mulder stood up from the sofa and helped Scully to her feet. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him, never breaking their kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel woke up early the next day. He decided to speak with Scully in-person about New Year's Eve. He stopped to buy some breakfast items; bagels, yogurt parfaits and coffee from her favorite cafe down the street from her apartment. At least they'd be arguing on full stomachs.</p><p>Daniel used his own key to unlock the apartment door. He felt an odd sensation as he entered her home. He shook it off and set breakfast on the counter.</p><p>As he went into the living room to open the blinds, Daniel noticed the pair of black dress shoes underneath the coffee table and the coat draped over the recliner. He knew what he would find if he entered her bedroom unannounced. He found hself walking down the hallway as if being controlled by unknown hands.</p><p>Daniel stood outside the bedroom and put his ear up to the door. The only sounds he heard was light snoring, and it wasn't Scully. He took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. Two bodies laid entwined under the sheets. One was Scully. The other was someone he had never met.</p><p>"Dana?"</p><p>Scully woke up, raised her head, "Daniel? What are you doing here?" Then it hit her, "Daniel!"</p><p>Her raised voice startled Mulder awake, "Scully? Is everything okay?" He saw a man who he had only heard about standing in the doorway, "You must be Daniel."</p><p>***</p><p>Diana spent the night at Mulder's apartment like she usually did. She had been slowly moving in. Now that she had Mulder back she wanted to keep close tabs on him at work and outside work.</p><p>She reached for her phone on the nightstand. Mulder had yet to contact her. Thinking he may have come home during the night, Diana went into the living room expecting to find him passed out on the couch. He wasn't there, and there was no sign he ever made it home.</p><p>Diana returned to the bedroom to retrieve her phone. She dialed Mulder's number and kept doing so until he answered.</p><p>***</p><p>"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Scully repeated, while she quickly put on her robe and followed Daniel down the hallway.</p><p>Mulder slowly sat on the edge of the bed. His head was still feeling the effects from the night before. When he felt that he had enough balance, Mulder grabbed his discarded clothing scattered around the bedroom and got dressed.</p><p>"So you left the ball with another man?" Daniel asked in disbelief.</p><p>Scully tried to explain the situation as best she could, "Mulder....."</p><p>"Mulder? That man is Mulder? The same guy who left you for his ex-wife? The guy  you told me you hated and never wanted to see again. That Mulder?" </p><p>Mulder heard Daniel and Scully arguing in the kitchen as he walked across the hallway to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face hoping to wake himself enough to find his way out of Scully's apartment. When he emerged from her bathroom they were still arguing. </p><p>Mulder gave himself a pep talk, "Come on, Mulder. You carry a gun and have been in more dangerous situations than this. Just walk out there, grab your coat and shoes, then run."</p><p>He made it to the end of the hallway. His phone had been constantly ringing since he got to his feet. Daniel and Scully turned to face him. She was in tears. He was an angry red.</p><p>At that moment it was safer to answer his phone than confrontation, "Umm, hello?"</p><p>When Diana heard his voice she unleashed her pent up anger, "Not only did you embarrass me by your intoxication last night, you also acted like an asshole to your new boss, then stood me up by leaving without me! To top it off you didn't even come home! Where have you been, Fox?!"</p><p>Mulder spoke in a low voice, "I am hungover and tired. Can we discuss this later?"</p><p>Diana tore into Mulder again, "I went through a lot of effort to secure you a position with the CIA. Not an entry-level position, but a position that would put you in charge of an entire unit of agents within counterintelligence. How am I thanked? You intentionally get drunk, tell our entire table you were leaving to take a piss, then you don't return. You, Fox Mulder, are a fucking asshole!"</p><p>"I told you I'm happy with the career that I've chosen. I'm not the type who can torture people for a living."</p><p>In the background Daniel and Scully resumed their discussion, and Diana could hear their voices rising.</p><p>"Where are you, Fox?"</p><p>"At a friend's apartment."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"I have no idea. I was drunk last night, remember?"</p><p>"Do you have the address? Obviously, you will need a ride home."</p><p>Mulder looked around for a piece of mail with Scully's address on it, but she was always so neat and tidy with her homes. Everything had it's place. Then he noticed she had left her purse and wallet on the coffee table. He opened her wallet and read the address to Diana.</p><p>"I'll be there in an hour," Diana waited for a reply.</p><p>"I look forward to seeing you."</p><p>"Fuck you, Fox."</p><p>Mulder put his phone back into his pocket and smirked. He was going to enjoy solving his problem and Scully's problem in one hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder sat on the sofa as words continued to be exchanged between Daniel and Scully.</p><p>"How long have you been meeting up with your friend for sex? Answer me!"</p><p>Mulder got up from where he was seated and saw Scully in tears, "Hey! Back off, Daniel!"</p><p>"This is between Dana and I, Mul-der. Do us a favor and shut up until your ride arrives. On second thought, why don't you wait outside. You're not welcome here."</p><p>"Actually, Dan-iel. I believe this is Dana's home and I'll leave when she asks me to, but due to your temper tantrum I'll ignore her request because you're acting like a dickhead."</p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are?"</p><p>"Where are my manners?" Mulder extended his right hand towards Daniel, "My name is Mulder, Fox Mulder. I'm the guy who made love to Dana last night, and I'm going to do the same thing with her tonight."</p><p>"You son of a bitch!" Daniel said before connecting with a right hook to Mulder's chin.</p><p>"Mulder!" Scully yelled as she rushed to where Mulder was laying on the floor. "Get out, Daniel!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Get out now or I will arrest you for assualt. Leave, now!" </p><p>Daniel grabbed his things and turned to leave when Mulder calmly said, "See, I told you I'd be sleeping with Dana tonight, Dan-iel." Daniel slammed the door behind him.</p><p>"Really, Mulder? Was that necessary?"</p><p>"That guy was being a jerk. I didn't like the way he was talking to you," Mulder said as he slowly got to his feet. "You're better off without him."</p><p>"What makes you an expert in that department?" Scully asked while helping Mulder to sit at the kitchen table.</p><p>"Because I'm better off without Diana."</p><p>Scully walked to her freezer to grab some ice for Mulder's swelling jawline. "That would make us perfect for each other," she said as she gently applied the ice to his chin.</p><p>Mulder lifted his face toward Scully to kiss her when someone began to knock on her door. "I guess I better answer that," Scully broke away from Mulder's gaze. The knocking became more frequent and louder as Scully reached the door. </p><p>"Oh. Agent Scully. What a pleasant surprise," Diana's attempt at being sincere fell flat. "Fox gave me this address. Is he here?"</p><p>"Yes, he is. Would you like to come in?"</p><p>Diana entered the apartment and saw Mulder sitting at the kitchen table holding a bag of ice to his chin.</p><p>"You made it here in less than an hour. How many speeding tickets did you collect?" Mulder's sarcasm knew no bounds.</p><p>"This is where you stayed last night?"</p><p>"Yep. Turned out Scully was at the same party. She found me on the patio pissing into a shrub. Doesn't Scully look beautiful as a blonde? I love her blonde hair."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I guess I refused to go home, because I knew you'd be there, so she brought me here. Wasn't that nice of her? Isn't Scully's hair nice?"</p><p>"What happened to your chin?" Diana was beginning to turn red.</p><p>"Scully's boyfriend punched me. He didn't like that I spent the night here."</p><p>"Mulder slept on the couch. He was a gentleman," Scully reassured Diana.</p><p>Mulder flashed a wide grin at Diana, "That's not what you called me when I got you from behind, Scully."</p><p>Diana walked calmly toward Mulder, and when she was within arms reach she connected her right fist to his left eye. "You can have him, Agent Scully. He deserves to remain in the basement amongst all of the janitor's toilet cleaning supplies." Diana left with the front door slamming behind her.</p><p>"I guess I'll be walking home," Mulder was now holding the bag of ice to his eye.</p><p>"Why, Mulder?"</p><p>"Because I didn't drive myself here."</p><p>Scully shook her head and chuckled, "Why did you provoke a fight with Diana?"</p><p>"It's the only way she would leave, Scully. It was the only way Daniel would leave too."</p><p>"Let me look at your eye."</p><p>"My eye is okay, Scully. If Diana could hit like you I'd have a broken eye socket."</p><p>"Still, you'll have a black eye before the day is over."</p><p>"If the only thing I get out of this is being rid of Diana Fowley for good, then a black eye is totally worth it."</p><p>"Did you plan all of this?"</p><p>"Everything, except running into you at the New Year's Ball. That was serendipity."</p><p>"Serendipity? A happy accident?"</p><p>Mulder looked at his watch, "I should get going. I guess I'll call a cab now that my ride is most likely at my apartment breaking everything."</p><p>Scully held out her hand to Mulder, "I thought you wanted a new beginning?"</p><p>Mulder stood up and and took her hand in his, "I would really like that, if you're willing to give me another chance?"</p><p>"Let's start by keeping a promise."</p><p>"A promise?"</p><p>"I seem to recall you telling Daniel you were going to sleep with me tonight. We could do that now, then see where the evening takes us."</p><p>"Your house. Your rules."</p><p> </p><p>•END•</p><p> </p><p>🍾🥂Happy New Year🥂🍾</p><p> </p><p>*The X-Files were created by Chris Carter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>